A shinning star
by OutTonightFelineofAvenueB
Summary: roger meets a rising star that reminds him of his beloved mimi


**  
A Shinning Star**

It has been three years since Roger had his episode with the aids virus. Thomas and Angel are three years old. Roger draws closer and closer to his boys everyday, but Rogers world is about to change for him and for the boys. Maureen and Joanne decided to take Roger and the boys shopping. Because Roger needed to got out of the house. So they came by the house got them and took them to the mall.

"Roger I am glad you and the boys decided to come with me and Joanne today."

"Yea me too." he said as he stared out the van window at Mimi's grave as they passed by. When they arrived at the mall Joanne parked the van and Roger opened the door and let boys out of their car seats. Angel being the hyper that he was began to dart for the door only to be scooped up by Maureen. They strapped the boys in their stroller and headed for the door. What they did not know was that the mall was haven an big event that day a rising music star was there that day to promote her latest album. That performer was Roslyn an music star making her way into the English pop culture. As they made there way in music filled the air as well as their ears. As they drew closer Roger caught a glimpse of Roslyn and came to an abrupt stop. As Roslyn herself was singing, dancing and twirling around on the stage she too caught a glimpse of Roger and smiled. This caused Rogers heart to stop for a second. As he stood there watching her dance on stage with her moon lite dark hair and her smile that lite up the room all he could think about was Mimi. He stood there and watched her until she had finished her concert.

"Hey" Roger said as she walked by him.

"Hi" she said back with a smile and walked over to where her friends were waiting for her. Roger followed her over to her her friends and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and once again smiled at him.

"Hi I am Roger." he said to her with a smile.

"Hi I am Roslyn, its nice to meet you."

"You look Hungry."

" I am starving" she said. Roger grabbed the boys and he and Roslyn headed towards the food court to garb a bite to eat. Meanwhile Maureen and Joanne watched form a distance.

"So are these cute little guys yours."

"Yea they are mine."

"How old are they?"

"They just turned three."

"twins I take it?" she asked.

"Yep Angel and Thomas."

"They are so cute just like their father." she said looked up at Roger with a smile. Roger smiled back.

"Aw look Joanne Roger and that Roslyn girl are hitting it off." Maureen said as she nudged Joanne in the arm causing her to spill her pop. Roger spent the rest of the day shopping with the boys and with Roslyn. He got the opportunity to meet her family as well as they band. He they later said his goodbyes but before getting as hug and kiss on the cheek form Roslyn and a phone number to reach her at. When he arrived home later he place the boys in there beds and headed for the living room to watch TV. He could not concentrate on the it much cause he was thinking about Roslyn. A few months went by and he and Roslyn began to come close to one another and were real good friends. Then as they became closer and closer their friendship grew into a relationship. Six months went by and Roger and Roslyn were sitting with some friends and the boys at the life cafe. Roger got up out of his chair and got down on one knee.

"Roslyn."

"Yes" she said with sparkles in her dark brown eyes.

"I have been waiting for the right moment to ask you this and now is as good as a time as any."she looked at him with a look of curiousness.

"OH MY GOD!!" Maureen said pocking Joanne in the arm. "is he proposing to her?"

"Roslyn would you marry me?" Roger said pulling out a emerald green diamond 14 carrot gold ring.

"Yes" she said with a smile and little giggle. She hugged him and then kissed him passionately. Maureen looked at Joanne and squealed.

"Get over here and show us the ring!" Maureen yelled. Roslyn walked over to her friends and Maureen and Joanne and showed them all her ring. For the next few months Roslyn and the girls planned a wedding. Finally the day arrived. Joanne and Maureen rushed around all morning making sure everything was in order. And everything was perfect well all most everything. Roger was missing.

"Where is Roger?" Joanne asked Mark.

"I don't know he is probably getting ready."

"No because I just checked his room and he is not in there." Maureen said walking towards them.

"What's going on?" Roslyn said coming up to them all.

"Its Roger." Maureen said

"What about him?"

"We...We cant find him." Maureen said.

"What do you mean you cant find him?" Roslyn said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry we will find him." Joanne said as she and the others went to go search for Roger. Roslyn walked over to where her mother was sitting.

"Meha whats wrong?"

"they cant find Roger mom, why is he doing this to me?"

"Don't worry honey they will find him I promise."

Meanwhile Maureen had spotted Roger sitting on the edge of the dock.

"Roger."

"Oh hey Maureen." he said with a weird look on his face.

"Where have you been we have all been worried sick?"

"I have been sitting here the whole time."

"Whats wrong with you don't you want to marry Roslyn?"

"Of course I do."

"Then whats wrong."

"Its just that she reminds me so much of Mimi,her smile, her hair the way she laughs."

"Isn't that good thing?"

"Well yea I guess so, but."

"But what? Are you afraid you will loose her like you lost Mimi.

"Well Yea."

"Don't be cause she isn't going anywhere and neither are you. You have been cured of aids god only knows how and your boys are healthy."

"I guess you are right lets go and do this wedding." They both headed back to the wedding.

"Roslyn we found him."

"Oh thank god." she said with a sigh of relief. They all headed towards the alter. The wedding itself took place on the New York harbor just as the sun began to set in the horizon. The alter was in a shape of an arch with white lights all around it. The chairs were alined with blue and pink ribbon and had a rad carpet down the middle. The music began and Roslyn began to walk towards Roger. She looked around at all her family and friends. She finally reach Roger and the preacher. He began his sermon and when it came time for them to exchange their vows Roger got up and grabbed his guitar and sang his love to Roslyn. They then exchanged the rings and kissed the bride. And said their goodbyes to their family and friends. Then headed off to their honeymoon in the Bahamas. As they were on the way Roslyn asked herself if this was the right time to tell Roger the good news.

"Roger."

"Yer dear." he said with a smile.

"I am pregnant."


End file.
